Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu) is a true Autobot warrior and the official leader of the Autobots during the war on Cybertron. Optimus and his fellow Autobots make up their Team. Before the Great War, Optimus Prime was originally known as a young records and data clerk named Orion Pax (オライオン・パックス, Oraion Pakkusu); who worked in Iacon, under the wing of Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion was a mentor to Orion Pax and believed in Orion to become the next Prime. Orion was chosen by the High Council and became "Optimus Prime," upon being entrusted with the Matrix of Leadership by Primus himself. Years of war against his old friend/rival, Megatron, have brought Optimus and his team to Earth. On Earth, Optimus fights with his team to survive and to end the brutal war, against their enemies, once and for all. Optimus and his team met new species on Earth and tried to. During their fight against the Decepticons on the planet, Optimus and the other Autobots were subject to many disadvantages, managing to pull through every time in their various mission to stop Megatron's exploitations of Earth's vast Energon resources. Over the centuries, loss and war have led Optimus to appear stern and serious to most. But scratch the surface, and you'll find an individual who greatly cares for his fellow living beings, with a warmth and kindness his closest friends can rely on. You'll also find regret over the loss of a comrade to darkness, and the faintest glimmer of hope that he can be saved. "Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our young friends - true warriors. If not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend... our home." :—Optimus Prime. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Peter Cullen (English), Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Marco Balzarotti (Italian), Wan-gyeong Seong (Korean), Reiner Schöne (German), Dariusz Odija (Polish), Pekka Lehtosaari (Finnish), Alfredo Martínez (Spain-Spanish), Blas Garcia (Latin American Spanish), César Marchetti (Brazilian Portuguese) The Autobots' leader is the biggest, strongest, and smartest. Optimus Prime makes the plans and protects the humans in the war with the Decepticons. He's awesome in big-rig mode and even more amazing as his true red-and-blue-armored self. You wouldn't call Optimus Prime cuddly, but he does care. He's just seen a lot of battle ... and he knows there's more to come. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a long-nose semi-trailer truck. Robot Mode Optimus has a gray face with a blue helmet and antennas of the same color, heavily detailed and designed with multiple plates and layers of pieces on top of each other. Optimus has two sphere shaped bases for his antennas, with dark blue coloring around it. He has a red chest with windows from his vehicle mode and a dark grey strip on both of his ribs. He has big shoulders that overlaps his arms. 2 wheels are at the back held by his smokestacks. 4 wheels are at the back of his legs. Optimus has little similarities to his old form. His upgrade includes his windows in his chest, blue helmet and red color scheme all over his body, with the exception of his legs being gray like his face and hands. Vehicle Mode Like all of his alternate counterparts, he transforms into a big rig truck. It can attach a trailer to the back blue section. Optimus can go to Maximum Overdrive, which makes him go faster than a normal truck. With his upgrade, he turns in an alt mode similar to that of an experimental all-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle which was designed by the finest engineers in the army division. Attributes: Gallery File:Optimus-Prime-TFP-Vehicle_1289398748.jpg|Optimus' first vehicle mode. File:Optimus_Prime.png|Optimus with face plate/battle mask on. File:Optimus_Second_Vehicle_Mode.png|Optimus' new vehicle mode. File:Optimus_Version_2_attachment.jpg|Optimus Prime's new body. File:Optimus_Stand_down_Predacon!!.jpg|Optimus with his new face plate/battle mask on. Personality When Optimus was originally known as Orion Pax, he was very timid and constantly doubted himself at times. Despite this, Orion proved himself to be a capable leader countless times. When Optimus returned to his original form briefly on Earth, he maintained much of the same idealistic traits as he did before his transformation into a Prime. However, one thing Orion continued to possess was his sense of right and wrong. This led Orion to discover Megatron's plan to use his research for evil and to destroy the peaceful Autobots, who Megatron claimed were evil. Unfortunately, Orion's senses of goodness and honor also made him easily manipulated, as seen by his dedication toward assisting Megatron beforehand. As Optimus Prime, he is a very stern and serious leader, not taking jokes, and as Bulkhead described never crying out or losing his cool. But when Optimus does lose his cool, it is due to the Decepticons who irritate him the most. Optimus is shown to not be the party type either. However Optimus can also be at the same time a very caring bot, making sacrifices to ensure the safety of the team and their human allies, he will even go as far as to sacrifice himself to save Earth and Cybertron. Optimus also has a strong sense of honor and loyalty. However, Optimus has been shown as willing enough to leave his code of honor and resort to Decepticon tactics in order to stop Megatron. The tasks of protecting humans and stopping the Decepticons simultaneously should have brought him to his knees, however he did not give up. Optimus would even risk his life to change a decepticon to side with the Autobots, including Dreadwing and Breakdown. Optimus has also proven to be stubborn enough to resist joining the AllSpark (even at Alpha Trion's insistence), to protect humanity. Once Optimus received his upgrade and rejoined the Autobots, he made it a point to be the moral compass of the team and usually was the one to notice whenever someone was having a problem. When Ultra Magnus asked Optimus about a "Kilt", it was revealed that Optimus finds it best to simply nod and mobilize to questions like these. As Ultra Magnus began to realize that the Autobots were not like the Elite Guard or any other group he had took leadership of, Optimus consulted him over his feelings and explained what he believed the Autobots to have become. Optimus believed in his team to be true Primes even without the Matrix of Leadership. Above all, Optimus is the best and most awesome leader to have. Optimus Prime is the heart and soul of all things good in the universe. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Wreckers *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Terra *Jinx Rivals *Megatron *Skyquake *Dreadwing Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Optimus Prime is one of the strongest Autobots alive and a formidable opponent in battle. Optimus is armed with two arm energon cannons and long blades. He also possess the Star Saber plus with the Matrix of Leadership, which makes him the strongest Prime alive. After Unicron and Predaking, he is undoubtedly the strongest fighter in the series. This is shown by the fact that he is capable of defeating several Insecticons with little to no effort in both of his bodies. It should be noted that even Megatron struggled to kill even one Insecticon. After being repaired by Forge of Solus Prime's remaining power, Optimus gained a new more stronger and powerful body with a jetpack and armed with an energon minigun. He also a new energon blaster and rockets in his vehicle form. After Optimus reclaimed his weapon and killed Megatron with the Star Saber, Optimus reclaimed his weapon though, it is not seen using it after that. Gallery Weaknesses History Past In the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron, Orion Pax was a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records, mentored by Alpha Trion. His interests lay with the tales of ancient Cybertronian history, but the more he learned about the past, the more he grew concerned about the present. There was a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful. In seeking a solution to this inequity, he found inspiration in the words of a gladiator named Megatronus, and the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers. But soon Megatronus' ideals would become corrupted, and the two would become bitter enemies. Both Megatronus — now "Megatron" — and Orion Pax appeared before the High Council, and Megatron stated it was his intention to overthrow the High Council by force and instate himself as the next Prime. But it was Orion's speech that drew their attention. Jealous, Megatron left angrily and began his conquest, which resulted in countless casualties and left the Core of Cybertron itself poisoned. It was Orion's subsequent search for the Core that completed his transformation into Optimus Prime. The Core, the essence of their creator Primus, relinquished the Matrix of Leadership into his chassis. During the war, Optimus encountered Skyquake at the Battle of Technahar when the Decepticon was sent by Megatron to kill him. With the help of Alpha Trion, Optimus fired the AllSpark into space to hide it from Megatron. After Cybertron was abandoned, Optimus Prime's elite team of Autobots eventually made their way to Earth, where they allied themselves with the United States government. The Autobots were assigned William Fowler as their liaison, and provided an abandoned missile silo as a base in exchange for keeping the Decepticon threat contained. Optimus then sent a message into space, calling any Autobot survivors to Earth. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Autobot leaders Category:Primes Category:Matrix bearers